wings_of_fire_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
CarpenterWings/mythology
The beginning:Scroll one This world was once a empty void,a egg was in it.There was no time,space,or any kind of matter. only the void and the egg.The egg hatch,when the dragonet took his first step he became a adult,his name is Realm.He created 3 eggs,one hatched and he stretched and yawned.Then he became a adult,he is Cosmo,Cosmo created space,universes,and galaxies.These were powerful beings,the other 2 eggs had hatched.Then Realm named the other 2 dragons Terra and Aqua.As soon as they came out of the eggs they were adults. Cosmo created Planets,there was one that Terra and Aqua could finish by adding Land and water to.Terra created a single land form that looked like a dragon.Trees,Savannahs,they were all there.Realm felt a dark force taking him over,there used to be 250 planets,but then realm destroyed a lot of them,that created comets,meteors,and asteroids.He tried to kill Cosmo,Terra,and Aqua,but they hidden.Whenever Realm Spotted them he would breathe a large wave of fire at them,that created the sun and stars.Together Cosmo,Terra,and Aqua band together to create a energy source with bare talons to destroy the Dark force that was in Realm.There was a large explosion,but Cosmo Protected everything from the blast expect Realm and himself.The evil had been destroyed in the explosion and Realm was normal again,but Cosmo died.He did a great sacrifice for life to Live on. The creation:Scroll two Realm had no compassion,Terra and aqua had a little bit.Realm created a 4th egg, but then later left it to rot.Realm left to check on something, then Aqua stole the egg.It was cold, then Aqua brought it to Terra.Aqua explained everything and told Terra to find a way to warm the egg up.So Terra digged a trench around the egg, he opened his mouth and lava started coming out, the trench was full with lava it had became a moat.Aqua checked on the egg, it was much warmer now.When he grabbed it the egg was white, but now it was a light pink color.A day passed and Terra and Aqua returned to the eggs.It was now a hot pink color with spots of red that glowed.It started to hatch, the dragonet came out into the universe looking at Terra and Aqua.Terra and Aqua argued what to name the little one.In a rage Realm flew down to the 3 of them."WHO DARE HATCH THIS EGG!" he bellowed,Aqua trembled in fear and the dragonet hid in her egg."I-I did-did it I b-brought the egg here so it c-could hatch"Aqua said nervously.Realm sighed and then said "I'll name it, you to have to take care the dragonet, Deal?" Aqua and Terra glanced at each other, then at Realm "Deal!"Aqua said."Her name shall be passion!" Realm bellowed then Realm flew off.Passion looked at Realm as he flew off.Passion sneezed, and then became a adult knowing everything she needed to know.There was suddenly more compassion, compassion flowed in everyone now.Realm fell in love a month later with the dragon he used to hate.Passion and Realm had a single egg, they were both proud to have it.While Aqua and Terra found A fragment of Cosmo,that was left.Terra and Aqua were thinking the same thing. The egg:Scroll three Another month went by, the egg had just hatched.The dragonet's name is Carpenter,the first CarpenterWing.Soon after she hatched she was carried by Terra to panatala,then Realm created a normal mortal CarpenterWing,they became mates. Category:CarpenterWings Category:Tribe ideas Category:Content (Blackberrythepiratefox)